The Sapphire Gate Keys
by Little Tsu
Summary: In Fiore, there are many different kinds of magic. Magic that was used for both good & evil; the same for the types of guilds there were that held these types of wizards. However, there was one wizard that didn't quite follow a guild yet, but still went on jobs in order to make things a bit easier for the Counsil.


_Little Tsu: Ok, this might be jus' a one shot, but I also might post a number of other fics towards this series if it gets any positive reviews._

_So, here goes hopefully somethin'._

**The Sapphire Gate Keys**

People in Fiore have always thought that magic was a wonderful thing to possess, though it could also be hated, as a number of wizards were viewed as evil for the terrible things they commit; the dark guilds being such an example. However, there is one type of magic that was said to be quite possibly extinct for they had never met a wizard with it before. A special magic that was much like those of the Celestial Wizards. This magic though, was something that not even they could bring out...

And what kind of magic is it, you ask?

Well,...

"Open, Gate of the Snake; Seiryou."

A flash of light bursted forth in the forested area before suddenly a sharp cry was emitted, followed by the collapse of something hitting the ground. Upon a closer look, what had collapsed to the ground was a young man wearing a fake mark from one of the guilds. Standing just feet away from him was a young girl with shoulder length amethyst hair with the left front portion held in a braid and mismatch teal and amber eyes; the amber one having what seemed like a slitted pupil that you'd only ever see from dragon slayer. However, she was not one. Held in her hands were twin gunblade pistols whose blades curved backwards along her arm to halt at her elbow much like a sickle in shape.

As the young girl straightened up her stance, she turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder towards the collapsed man through her bangs before narrowing her eyes faintly. Turning around, her black sleeveless cloak that halted around her knees and was flared out and open up till her bare navel, shifted with her movement just as her dark blue skirt did, which stopped about 6in above her knees. "Nakaro, you're coming with me. We have no place for wizards in this world that pretend to be in one of the guilds and commit crimes in their name just so they will get in trouble with the Counsil."

The young man, known as Nakaro, slowly pulled himself up onto his lower arms and knees before glancing behind himself at the girl in almost fear. "N-No...I won't...I won't go to jail! I won't get caught!" Panic sunk in within his mind now as he soon rush off, using his speed magic to try in vain to get away.

Sighing softly at the man's attempt to flee from her, she shook her head before calmly walking off in the direction he went in while the faint jingle of something dangling around her neck was heard. "Son-kun...Stop that man for me; he's heading your way."

Sitting perched upon a branch in the shadows of a tree, a wide, gleeming smile was seen before it suddenly vanished in a rustle of leaves. Just as Nakaro was rushing by, he gasped as he felt a sudden impact with the back of his skull; sending him smashing into the ground once more. Landing gracefully into a knelt position was a humanoid monkey with snow white buzz cut styled hair, an orange open vest, and white baggy pants that hugged around his ankles with a dark green sash around his waist. Flicking behind him in a playful manner was a long white tail that was curl at the end around a red staff; a nyoi-bo weapon to be exact. Grinning mystieviously towards the now unconscious man, the humanoid snickered softly before glancing over towards the young girl that had caught up. "Cauuught hiiim. This human might think he's fast, but ta my eyes, he was movin' in slow motion, kekeke."

Chuckling softly to herself as well, she suddenly held out her hands that still held the twin gunblade pistols in front of herself. "Seiryou, morph. Lets take this man into custody now, shall we?" There was silence for but a few seconds afterwards before a soft hiss was emitted and the gunblade pistols suddenly before to glow, only to change shape as a small white snake with two balls of light near the end of his tail; the top one being half the size of the bottom one. Staring down at the collapsed man in his usual form for only a second or two, he soon slithered over to him as his body began to glow once again, only to vanish as rope appeared around the man to confine him.

Seeing that Seiryou had made himself tight around the unconscious man, the young girl glanced over at the humanoid monkey known as Son-kun before nodding her head lightly. "You can go back now to rest for a while Son-kun. I need transportation in order to get this man to the Counsil."

"Aww...Neku, ya need ta learn how ta keep more than two of us out at once for long periods of time. Ya know my pent up energy need ta be exerted." Whining softly like a little kid, Son-kun finally gave up and sighed to himself as he nodded his head and leaped up into the air as he backflipped and vanished; returning back to his world.

Rolling her eyes softly, she lifted her hand and wrapped her slender fingers around one of the objects that was dangling around her neck as she gently closed her eyes. "Open, Gate of the Dragon, Draco..." In a bright flash of light, a roar was soon heard along with the beat of wings within that flash of light. However, when the bright flash faded away, the young girl known as Neku and the captive were gone.

_**{Few hours later}**_

Sighing softly to herself, Neku was walking along the cobblestone walkway as she left the Counsil building. Glancing ahead of herself a bit, her eyes narrowed faintly as she spied a shock of wild, spiky blond hair in the distance; the wearer of said hair petting a medium sized dark sapphire dragon that had a saddle on his back at the base of his slightly long, slender neck and his currently folded up wings. As a faint 'tch' sound escaped her lips, Neku walked over towards the two causing the dragon to lift his head some to glance over towards the small girl, which caused the male to glance over at well through dragon slitted blue eyes. However, just as the young man was about to speak, the younger girl beat him to the punch so to speak as she actually poked him in the chest despite her mere 4'4 height; tiny in comparison to his own height of possibly around 5'8 or so. "What the hell are you doing here Sting? You better not be after my dragon. He's not like the dragon you were raised by."

Blinking slightly in surprise, Sting held up his gloved hands in a manner to show he came in peace as he chuckled lightly. "Hey now, calm down. I come in peace Neku. 'Sides, you know I wouldn't attack Draco. He's a Zodiac Spirit after all, right?" Glancing down at the girl, a cocky smirk soon etched itself onto his features as he saw the look on the girl's face. He knew that she was aware that he knew of the type of magic she used, but the expression was still adorable. Most likely there due to the fact that he said he wasn't going to attack her dragon despite being a Dragon Slayer. "Listen, I came looking for you. If I didn't, do you honestly think I'd go anywhere without Rogue or especially Lector?"

Now that got her attention. The older man before her was someone that she had known for a while now. Since they were actually kids still given they were only three years apart. The boy before her had always been one to surprise her on many occassions even back then whether they be from something major like him actually protecting her from bad people that had tried to kidnap her or something small and silly like when he would actually apologize to her; something he hardly ever did. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she shook her head slightly and glanced back up at the blond after she told Draco to return to his own world, causing the dragon to vanish. "Then why are you really here Sting? What are you after?"

The nineteen-year-old suddenly got a thoughtful expression on his face as he cupped his chin in one hand with that elbow cupped in his other hand. "Hnn...Now what did I come all the way out here to see you for...?" Of course Sting already knew his reasons. He just happened to enjoy teasing the younger teen greatly. It was just too much fun to pass up even after all these years of knowing the girl. However, when he peeked down at her again, he saw the irritated look his her bi-colored eyes before chuckling softly as he decided to go easy on her just this once. "I came by cause I was told you were heading to the Counsil to turn in a captured criminal that was impersinating a guild to sully their name. I happened to find something I thought you'd be interested in so I came to meet up with you." As he said this, he fished out of his pants pocket, a sapphire key with the top of it shaped like a rabbit's head. The sight of those eyes widening in surprise was already more than worth the journey here from his guild.

"That's...How did...?" Shocked at the sight of the key in the man's grasp, Neku could only gap faintly in utter shock. Those keys were not easy at all to find and so far, she was the only one to actually have the kind of magic to use them. As she reached up for the key though, she blinked slightly out of her trance when Sting actually raised the key higher so that it was pulled out of her reach. Seeing what the Sabortooth Wizard intended to do, she scowled lightly and tried to leap at the key, to which he simply raised it high above his head so it was most definately out of her reach as the four sapphire keys that were around her neck like a necklace clinked against each other lightly. "Damn it Sting; will you stop teasing me?!"

Laughing at how Neku was reacting and then especially at the pout that appeared onto her features, he allowed another smirk to play onto his own features. "You didn't think that I'd just give you the key for free, did you? Childhood friends, we may be, but I think these are way too rare and hard to find to just be handed over without _**something**_ in return, you know?" As he spoke, he watched the changes in her features as she finally resigned herself to giving in and held an expression that was silently asking him what he wanted in return for the key. Thinking for a moment on this, he wondered just what it was that he could ask for in return. After all, there were only thirteen Sapphire Gate Keys and only Zodiac Wizards could use them. However, Neku was the only known Zodiac Wizard so far and not even Celestial Wizards could call forth the creatures that these keys could summon up into their world. As he finished thinking, he drifted his gaze down at her once more. "What'll you give me in return? After all, it wasn't easy to get this key for you."

As he said this, he sudied the girl's expression carefully to see if it would give away any idea on what she'd offer him for it. However, nothing prepared him for what she did next as Neku suddenly launched herself up at him. Thinking she was just going to attempt to take the key, he made a move to pull it out of her reach again, but all movement halted suddenly as her arms instead wrapped themselves around his neck and incredibly soft lips found themselves pressed up against his own in a kiss. Tensing up at this instantly, he tried to get his mind wrapped around what was happening and if this was just a dream or trick. When she made no move to break away though or steal the key in an attempt to catch him off guard with this, he slowly relaxed and found his arms wrapping themselves around her slender waist as he held her closer to him. Sting had known the small girl in his arms for years - for over seven years now - and he had never once expected her to pull such a stunt. Especially, not with him. As he thought this though, his mind slowly began to go blank as he allowed himself to succum to the feel of her tiny, yet lithe form pressed flush against his own lean, athletic body. She just felt to small and fragile in his arms, yet at the same time, it felt actually right to him.

However, after only a moment more of the kiss, it was broken away all too soon to him as Neku also pulled out of his embrace and blushed faintly while glancing off to the side. Before he could say anything though, the sixteen-year-old smirked faintly despite the blush on her features as she held up the key with the rabbit face on it in front of her. "Thanks for the key Sting." Chuckling softly to herself, Neku began to head off. As she did though, she was jerked to a halt by a large gloved hand grasping her wrist. Blinking slightly in surprise at this, she quickly brought her gaze to behind herself as she locked her bi-colored eyes with a deviously smirking Sting. "S-Sting? What are you...?"

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off the hook that easily for pulling that kind of move on me." With the smirk still upon his features and his blue eyes narrowed in matching deviousness, he yanked on Neku's wrist; jerking her small form towards him once again as he caught her in his arms. "...That was quite the sneaky move you pulled in order to get that key Neku. I'm definately not letting you get away with that." Sting didn't even give her a chance to ask what he meant or was gonna do as he bent himself over some and quickly captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss; groaning softly in pleasure at the mere taste of the girl in his arms as she actually returned the passion.

If this was the kind of payment he got from his friend for helping her find the Sapphire Gate Keys, then hell, he wouldn't mind risking even a limb to get them. It'd definately be worth every risk if it meant he could taste the girl in his arms even more.

...Maybe someday he'd tell her the real reason he teased and did so much for her...

Till then,...he'd rely on these keys to get him a taste of what he desires...

**END.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, so that was it. I came up with this magic idea cause they have Celestial Wizards that use the magical beings from the constilations. However, most of those beings have human or humanoid forms. With these, the idea of Zodiac Wizards came ta me. I mean, the constilations are important, but what if the members of the chinese zodiac were able to be summoned too, but not by Celestial Wizards? Unlike the Celestial beings though, the ones of the zodiac are all animals with a mythical appearance to them, save for the monkey, Son-kun as he's the only humanoid._

_Anyways, this was just a one shot to see how it'd turn out, but I might make more one shots, but also mayyybe a one or two shot sequal of this. Up entirely ta you readers on what I should do. After all, I only wish ta please all of you...And hopefully, I didn' totally bomb on Sting's personality...x.x_


End file.
